


Surreal

by xVenusRosex



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xVenusRosex/pseuds/xVenusRosex
Summary: Inuyasha contemplates life after Naraku’s defeat. Inu/Kag. One shot.





	Surreal

It was a hot day. Inuyasha sat under the shade of a large tree, looking at his wife with an unreadable expression. Kagome was busy hanging blankets up to dry, wiping at her brow once she was done. Inuyasha felt his heart swell as she turned to give him a blinding smile. She was so beautiful, so radiant.

He growled at his own corny thoughts, yet he smiled a little as she joined him in the shade. Leaning against his shoulder, she let out a soft, pleased sigh. It was so peaceful, maybe too peaceful. The half demon worried something would come along to mess this up. After so much struggle and fighting, it seemed unreal that he had all of this now. A wife, friends, a little peace of mind. A slice of domesticity.

“What’s wrong?” Kagome asked, shifting back to peer up at him with wide eyes. His heart clenched. He was damn lucky to have made it to this point. “Inuyasha?” She added worriedly when he didn’t answer for awhile.

Snapping out of his trance, he smirked. “Nothing, Kagome. Everything’s fine.”

And that was more frightening to him than any demon he had faced. 

He wondered how long this would last, tried not to think about the fact she would age faster than him. 

No, best to shove that away.

Best to just take it all in, moment by moment. Best to enjoy whatever time that he had left with her. Inuyasha reached down to grab her hand. Her fingers curled around his and she squeezed tightly, smiling gently at him.

Everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
